1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tape measure apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved corner to corner tape measure apparatus wherein the same is arranged to accurately measure distances between spaced corners of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape measure structure of various construction is indicated in the prior art and set forth by example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,657; 5,038,985; 3,473,235; and 4,827,622.
The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for structure to permit the ease of measuring of corner to corner distances between various positions of a workpiece and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.